Mike Corey vs. Ronnie Mann
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season six featherweight tournament. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Mann landed a hard leg kick. Mann landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Mann landed a counter left hook. Four fifteen. Corey blocked a high kick. Four minutes. Corey landed a good right and they clinched. Corey worked a double. Mann defended working a standing guillotine. They broke away there. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Corey landed a good right hand. Three minutes. Corey threw hard there. Two thirty-five. Corey landed a good leg kick, ate a counter right, dropped, stood, ate another and dropped, pulling butterfly guard. Two fifteen. Corey worked rubber guard for an omoplata. He lost it. Corey stood. Two minutes as they exchanged. Mann landed a counter left hook. One thirty-five remaining. Mann landed a big right. One fifteen. "Gotta keep your hands up!" Mann landed a body kick. One minute. Mann landed a counter jumping knee. Corey shot a nd got a double to half-guard landing two short rights. Thirty. Corey landed three rights. Two more there. Fifteen. Corey landed three big lefts. Corey landed two rights. Nine rights there. The first round ended. 10-9 Mann but very close actually. Corey's nose trickled blood. The second round began and they touched gloves. Corey landed a jab. Mann landed a leg kick. Corey had a mouse under his left eye. Mann feinted. Mann landed a counter right uppercut and ate a counter left hook. Corey landed a right hand. Corey missed a high kick briefly slipping. Mann landed two big rights. Three thirty-five as Corey landed a short counter left hook. Mann landed a leg kick. "High low, Ronnie!" Mann landed a right hand and dodged a high kick. Three fifteen. Corey got a double to guard. Corey missed to half-guard. He landed three right hands and another. "Short right hand!" Two thirty-five. Corey landed two right hammerfists. A left. He worked the body with lefts. Two fifteen. Corey landed three right hammerfists, Mann regained guard. Two minutes. Corey worked lefts to the body. Mann wall-walked to an armbar. He had this. One thirty-five. Corey landed three left hammerfists. Three more. Corey escaped the armbar nicely. One fifteen. Mann kept wall-walking for an armbar. One minute as Corey landed two left hammerfists, two lefts. Mann rolled for a kneebar perhaps. Corey was in north-south. Corey worked towards a D'arce there. Thirty-five. Mann regained half-guard. Corey kneed the body and landed four big lefts. A right hammerfist to the nose, a elft, a big right. Fifteen as Mann regained guard. Corey landed two big right hands. The second round ended. 10-9 Corey clearly. The third round began. They touched gloves, Corey had mouses under both eyes. Mann landed a straight left. Four thirty-five. The crowd chanted Corey as he landed a body shot. Mann landed a counter left hook and a right, blocked the high kick. Four fifteen. Mann landed a big right blocked. Four minutes. Corey got a beautiful outside trip to half-guard. Corey landed three rights as the hometown crowd chanted his name. Three thirty-five. Corey landed two rights. Corey worked for an arm triangle. Three fifteen. Corey landed a right hammerfist and another. Three rights with three minutes. Corey kneed the body. Five big rights. Corey worked another arm triangle. Two thirty-five. Seven big big rights. Another right as Mann regained guard. He's getting beat up. two fifteen. Corey landed two lefts. Two minutes. Corey landed a right. Three big lefts and two more. Two big lefts and another. One thirty-five with more to the head and body, two to the body, four to the head. Corey passed to side control. One fifteen. Corey landed a left there. Another. Mann regained half-guard. One minute as Corey nearly had the back with six big lefts. Corey had the back kneeing the body. And again, Mann rolled for a leglock. Thirty-five. Corey escaped landing a spinning right to side control. Corey landed three right hammerfists, six more. Another. Three big rights. Fifteen. Corey had the back landing five rights. He kneed the body. Mann rolled to guard eating a right and two lefts. 10-9 Corey CLEARLY. 29-28 Corey. UD for Corey.